


Flowers

by writerforlife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Iron dad and Spider son, peter parker is tony stark's kid no matter what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerforlife/pseuds/writerforlife
Summary: "Peter bought flowers from a family-owned shop before going on the subway. He’d glanced over the family. A mother with neatly swept-up blonde hair. Two children, a teenage boy and a little girl running circles through the rows of fresh-cut flowers. A dad working the counter, joking and grinning as he ran a hand through his dark beard. Peter lingered in the doorway, his heart pounding, before he left to go see Tony."





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote about Peter buying flowers!!

Peter bought flowers from a family-owned shop before going on the subway. He’d glanced over the family. A mother with neatly swept-up blonde hair. Two children, a teenage boy and a little girl running circles through the rows of fresh-cut flowers. A dad working the counter, joking and grinning as he ran a hand through his dark beard. Peter lingered in the doorway, his heart pounding, before he left to go see Tony. 

Once on the subway, he sat in a corner seat with the bouquet limp on his lap, resisting the urge to pick the red and gold petals from their stems. He’d chosen the most expensive arrangement in the store—partly because he could afford that now, and partly because that’s what was deserved. 

He practiced what he’d say over and over as the subway shot through the tunnels. It’d been ages since he took public transportation when swinging was an option, but being Spider-Man had felt… heavier since he was resurrected. Now he knew the weight Mr. Stark carried as Iron Man. 

_ Mr. Stark…  _

He swallowed hard. 

_ I wanted to…  _

The subway came to a stop; he got off and cut through the crowded station. Had Mr. Stark been by his side, he would’ve made a joke about a plague or being a VIP. He’d never ridden the subway with him, though, never done a lot of things. 

_ I could’ve…  _

He strode across a paved path, then cut through a dirt road leading to a secluded patch of trees. He lingered outside the branches, inhaling as he glanced over the golden sunlight streaming through emerald leaves. The place was too beautiful. Perhaps it was fitting. Mr. Stark had chosen it a long time ago, mentioned it offhandedly to Peter. After everything that happened—with Thanos, with the infinity stones, with the dust and all that followed—he deserved to end up somewhere unburdened by heroism. 

With his enhanced senses, he could already hear people chattering with the clearing behind the trees. Those closest to Mr. Stark planned to meet earlier, before the main event. The small crowd didn’t ease Peter’s nerves—in fact, it made his anxiety  _ worse.  _ What would they think about the flowers? Too much? 

Peter stared at the bouquet. Wasn’t this the thing people did for these sorts of events?

“Right,” Peter murmured to himself. “You got this, Spider-Man.”

He strode into the clearing, holding the flowers behind his back. Happy bustled around, talking on his phone and gesturing anxiously. Rhodey and Pepper bowed their heads together in deep conversation, not looking up as Peter entered. Peter’s breath hitched. Would this be too much for him? He couldn’t do this justice, he couldn’t—

“There you are!” 

Peter whirled around on his heel. Tony, wearing a crisp tuxedo and sharp sunglasses, grinned with abandon. 

“Whatcha hiding, kiddo?” Tony asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Nothing, nothing.” Peter’s face flushed. God, why had he bought  _ flowers _ ?

“Something for your big speech?”

“No.” Peter scrubbed hand through his curls. He’d agreed to make a  _ speech.  _ At  _ Tony Stark’s  _ wedding. “Mr. Stark, I just thought, I thought you would…” He shoved the flowers into Tony’s hands. “You know, people usually like flowers for weddings.”

Tony’s features softened as he ran two fingers over the petals. He studied the blossoms carefully, tears rising in his eyes, and cradled the bouquet to his chest. “These are beautiful.”

“I just wanted to say… before the actual ceremony…” Peter sighed. “Thank you for being, like, a mentor, an Iron Man, and kinda like a dad, and—”

“Pete.” Tony rested his hand on Peter’s cheek, a soft smile on his face. “I’m getting married. Not dying.”

“I know, I know, I…”

“And guess what? Pepper may be pregnant, but you, kiddo. You’re my first kid.” Tony slung an arm around his shoulder and started walking them toward the arch of flowers, toward Happy, Rhodey, and Pepper. "There's no need to be nervous. I'm going to be here the whole time. My wedding, you know."

Peter ducked his head and smiled to himself, the nerves fluttering away. 


End file.
